Classes
Picking a class When you first start your journey into LaTale, you're going to have to choose what class you want your hero to be. The following is an outline for each starter class, giving the pros, cons, and reasons why you might want to pick it. For a more in-depth analysis and breakdown, click the links provided in each section. Take note that a class cannot be changed once the character has been created, but you can make multiple characters on a single account, allowing you to try out the various classes. As of right now, these are the basic classes: Warrior "Warriors are jacks of all trades when it comes to close quarters combat. They are proficient with both two-handed swords and spears, and have a variety of skills that improve their offensive and defensive abilities." -OGPlanet If going in headfirst and hacking away at everything is the way you do things, then choosing a Warrior will probably be your best bet. Although their defense and magic attacks may not be great, Warriors make up for it by being the hardest hitting class out of all the starters. For more info, visit the Warrior page. Knight "The Knight serves as the defensive stalwart of a party, wielding both blunt weapons and one-handed swords alongside their sturdy shields. Balanced offensive and defensive stats allow the Knight to serve nobly as a tank for parties, while still performing bravely when adventuring alone." -OGPlanet By sacrificing offensive power, the Knight gains some hefty defensive power. Playing the role of a tank, the Knight is able to absorb more damage than any of the other starter classes, while still being able to dish out some decent physical damage. If being the team's protector sounds good to you, visit the Knight page. Wizard "Wizards can harness various elemental and healing magics, and are best suited by avoiding close quarters combat due to their low HP. Strong support magic can allow them to overcome their weaknesses. Staves and daggers are a Wizard's weapon of choice." -OGPlanet Explorer '' '"The Explorer is always ready to unleash a fury of quick attacks upon enemies, and has a wealth of adventuring skills to contribute to any journey. Discovery, adventure, and excitement all fueal the Explorer, along with a healthy dependence on Luck. They can learn many support skills, and utilize ranged weapons, such as bows and crossbows, along with daggers." -OGPlanet'' Engineer "Using the advanced knowledge of ancient mechanical civilizations, Engineers strive to bring Jiendia into the future. They are a productive, hard-working people, who through centuries of tinkering have become the masters of the mechanical arts. Each Engineer carries a tool box that allows them to adapt to any situation. Engineers also combine dark magic with their powerful machinery to devastate their foes." -OGPlanet Soul Breaker "Born into the darkness, the Soul Breaker channels their birthright for truly destructive purposes. Those who try to impede the will of the Soul Breaker are confronted with the terrifying extent of their powers. Lashing out with their dark powers, often in an attempt to avoid being consumed, the Soul Breaker is left to rely on their intuition, as they lack a full understanding of the nature of their power. Soul Stones are a Soul Breaker's weapon of choice." -OGPlanet Category:Warrior